


[みか宗/Fine]粉色前线

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Relationships: Kgehira Mika/Itsuki Shu





	1. Chapter 1

虽说偶像的定位各种各样，但是遇上情人节与白色情人节这种特定的与fans互动的日子，倒是任谁也逃不掉的。于是乎，在这几乎没消停的粉色泡泡气氛中，应景的live也开始紧锣密鼓地张罗了起来。  
然而对于Valkyrie的两人，这些活动却微妙了起来。  
“老师总是说着独立独立独立的还要一脸为我好的样子真是看了就够了！”影片mika“砰”地摔了门就往外走。  
“谁家的低年级都开始做主了怎么就你问题这么多啊？自己主导的live都已经搞了几个月了，到了该独立的时候又不行了？”斋宫宗也不含糊，立马捧着Mademoiselle跟在后头追。  
“哈？这是我问题多吗？明明是老师说着让我独立其实只是想丢下我吧，我都说过多少次了只有和老师一起站在舞台上才有意义难道之前说好的永远在一起都是骗人的吗？！”  
“谁说过永远在一起了，你又不是小婴儿，试着脱离我的照顾难道会死吗？！”  
“什么原来之前的承诺都是骗人的吗！原来老师是这么想我的吗老师这个大！笨！蛋！我不干了要回家！！”  
“喂影片！注意前面——”  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊？！”

“呼呼～把巧克力给了英智大人了～～哎呀好紧张～～～”  
姬宫桃李此时正哼着小曲沉浸在自我世界中回味着方才与自己偶像英智大人关系的一大进步，还没来得及嘿嘿嘿傻笑完，眼前把楼梯踩得噼里啪啦响的两人就冲了出来。  
“呼nia——————！！！”  
接着只听叮零哐啷一阵巨响，天旋地转之后，三人便摔作了一团。  
“唔……”mika先爬了起来，“嗯啊啊啊！老师你还好吧，没摔傻了吧？！”  
“你才摔傻了啊，唧哩呱啦烦死人了，没事都要——”  
“诶？”影片愣了，“怎么是你在说话？”  
眼前那小个儿的粉毛少年也跟着愣了：“诶？怎么是这个声音。”  
“呜……到底是哪里来的家畜敢对高贵有聪明的我——等等？”  
剩下一个也回过了神来。  
三人面面相觑。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”  
“斋宫宗”发出了大声的尖叫。

“老师你快放手啊，这样下去会把你自己闷死的。”  
片刻之后，mika冷冷地吐槽。  
“……呃。”“姬宫桃李”这才松开了“斋宫宗”，掩饰性地咳了咳，“叫得太不成体统就下意识地……”  
“这下该怎么办，要不先把人藏起来等找到解决办法换回去再把他的身体放回去？”  
“等等影片你这个突然出现的行动力与狠劲是怎么回事，在我面前惹人怜爱的人设都是装的吗？”  
“对不起，因为不是老师的脸所以就忘了保持风格统一了。”  
“你还真的是装的啊！？”  
“……”mika立马当作什么都没有发生过，开始整理起了现在的状况，“所以是因为我们摔下了楼梯撞到了他才会发生这样的事？不过为什么是老师和他交换人格呢？”  
“我摔下去可是因为要去拉你好吗？”宗in桃李摊手，“一手一个人偶肯定直接撞了呗。”  
“老师这个时候就不要管我啦～反正我摔到也不会疼嘛。”  
“Non！我怎么可以让自己的人偶受到伤害！”  
“哎呀老师真是的……”  
“我说你们，不要顶着我的脸说这种恶心的话好吗？”桃李突然插了进来。  
Valkyrie的二人（精神意义）立马露出了杀人灭口一样的表情。  
“咿——你们要干嘛！我、我要报警了啊！！”  
“可是这样下去告诉别人感觉会是很大的麻烦呢……”mika露出了微妙的神情。  
“「哎呀宗君怎么能这样呢，明明是你们有错在先哦。我可不记得曾把宗君教导成这么不讲理的孩子。」”Mademoiselle出现了。  
“mado姐这声儿不一样了啊，突然完全萌系少女了是怎么回事？”  
“咳咳嗓子不一样了。”宗移开了视线。  
“你们不要这个时候玩起来啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”桃李突然就爆发了，“我才刚把巧克力给英智大人！马上就能拉近关系走进美好人生！结果！！突然在这个时候跟这个英智大人讨厌的人交换了身体！！！你们赔我英智大人啊！”  
mika露出了嫌恶的表情：“他真的是单纯的讨厌老师吗，明明这么麻烦……”  
“是互相讨厌！”宗立马去堵他的话头。  
“Fine可是跟你们不一样非常忙的！下周还有live要参加！”桃李气鼓鼓地叉了腰，“虽然这个居高临下的感觉是很不错啦但是我的live要怎么办！高贵又可爱的我可是要跟英智大人站在一个舞台上让人感受到完美的协奏曲的！”  
“切不过就是暴发户的三流演出剩下的渣渣而已。”宗一秒都不带犹豫地吐槽。  
“虽然老是带着那家伙的名字很奇怪但是不知道为什么这个风格和老师还挺像的……”mika倒是有点恍惚地说。  
宗立马抓了他的肩膀：“你说什么？！”  
“没、没什么……”mika一秒认怂。  
“既然出现这种情况的原因是撞到了，或许再撞一次就能够换回来了。”宗开始思考。  
“不行！万一老师再撞的时候又受伤了怎么办？！”  
“漫画里这种不都是因为受到惊吓什么的吗，再惊吓一次搞不好就行了。”毕竟解决问题才是正道，桃李也跟着盘算起来。  
“那惊吓的时候老师不在你身边怎么办，难道随机挑人吗？”  
“咿——难道要跟这个莫名其妙的人一起行动吗？我才不要！”桃李立马不干了。  
“你现在指的可是你自己的身体哦。”宗不咸不淡地噎了回去。  
“呜啊你们人多欺负我，不过就是带着裙带菜二号而已不要自以为是了！”  
“裙带菜二号？！我吗？！”mika傻了，“你怎么可以这么说老师帮我剪的发型！”  
“你能这么快反应到是在说发型明明就是自己已经把头发和裙带菜联系起来了吧以后不帮你剪头发了！！”  
“我说你们不要因为情人节刚过就开始玩这种风味好吗。能不能面对一下现实因为半小时后Fine的排练就开始了。”  
“哈？！”

×××

“今天先糊弄过去，晚上再思考怎么解决。”  
练习室门口，宗in桃李正与mika和桃李in宗窃窃私语。  
“诶——你能把弓弦也糊弄过去吗？”桃李一脸不相信他的样子。  
“切，不过就是个排练而已，能怎么样？”  
“晚上的话是要把老师的身体也带回家吗？伯母大概会吓一跳吧……”mika已经开始考虑晚上怎么办了。  
“喂不要把我说成‘老师的身体’这种东西啊，我可是姬宫桃李！这么高贵又可爱的名字你给我记住了！！”  
“你们吵死了，给我在这儿呆着别出声，到时候被涉发现了又要开始没完没了了。”宗不耐烦地打断了他们，推门走进了练习室。  
他可是梦之咲的帝王！创造自世界的人偶师，这个世界的神！区区伪装这点小事怎么可能做不好？！  
然而——  
“呀，”  
面前，天祥院英智——哦不，这个身体叫他“英智大人”——露出了爽朗得不能再爽朗，闪耀得不能再闪耀的笑容。  
“桃李来啦～”


	2. Chapter 2

“啊啊，现在就是那个，女主角收下了巧克力后流出了感动的泪水扑上去紧紧地抱住了主人公——”  
练习室外，桃李in宗正自门缝里偷窥着fine。  
“你不要顶着老师的脸说这种恶心的话好吗？？？”mika整个人都要不好了。  
“你送巧克力的时候不会期待这种展开吗？”桃李顿了顿，“比如送给‘老师’什么的。”  
mika陷入了沉思。  
桃李见状也不管他了，继续贴在门边开始催了起来：“这是干嘛呀，傻楞着干什么！被英智大人迷住了害羞了吗？！”  
mika一听吓了一跳，赶忙一起凑到门缝那儿去一探究竟，便只见宗浑身崩得死紧开始往外挤：“英、英智大人……”  
“我说你这对老师也太过分了吧？！”  
“这对我也是很重要的阶段啊你不懂吗？！”桃李愤愤不平，“起开点，重死了。”  
“嗯啊……老师从来不会这么说我！”说着mika又想到了什么，“说来紧紧抱住之后要发生些什么？”  
“啊？”桃李懵了。  
“你们现在是关系到感情存续的重要阶段，如果处理得体的话会干什么？”  
“大、大概是一起出去玩……之类的吧？”  
“………………………………你还真是战五渣诶。”

那边厢，宗此时只觉浑身都不自在，好容易憋完一个“英智大人”才同手同脚地向屋内走去。  
“桃李给我的巧克力很好吃呢。”英智却只当他是不好意思，上前柔声说道，“是因为是可爱的桃李送的吗？”  
——你怎么没被毒死啊天祥院你这混蛋！  
“哈哈哈，姬君完全石化了呢，今天真是别样有趣呢☆”日日树涉也来凑热闹。  
——涉我们的友情出现了裂痕。  
“少爷也请快冷静下来，准备今日的练习吧。”伏见弓弦倒是冷静地建议。  
——你来试试受这种奇耻大辱啊哪来的冷静啊？！  
然而像是要让宗心中的吐槽彻底爆炸一般，英智伸出手，摸了摸宗的头。  
“嗯嗯，今天的练习也一起加油吧～”  
——这什么鬼啊我才不干了啊啊啊啊啊！！！

于是乎在电光火石之间宗以过肩摔之势开头并在这0.01秒的瞬间记起了自己是个高贵的不会用武力解决问题的人设因而迅速地将它化为了一个简单的拍开手的动作然后大喊：“天祥院你这混蛋不要随便碰我！”  
fine剩下三个立马三脸懵逼。  
“装什么装有什么好装的！我是斋宫宗！和你们这儿的小鬼交换了灵魂！”宗抬手一指一叉腰，说完转身就走，“我现在就去放送部广而告知一下，Valkyrie的live开不成你们Fine也别想开。”  
“哎等等。”然而这一步都还没迈出去，英智就立马拉住了他，“斋宫七夕的表演我还记得很清楚呢。”  
宗背后突然一阵凉。  
“你也是离开舞台会感到空虚的人吧……要不这一次，再帮Fine升级一下？”  
这口气仍是宗最讨厌的那副模样，不禁嗤之以鼻道：“哼你们不要自以为是——”

“等等等等！升级是怎么回事——呼nia！”  
“喂你慢点——嗯啊！”  
然而话未说完，俩人就跟着摔进了门口。  
正是门外偷听的桃李in宗和mika  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀！这样的宗真是别样有趣呢～～”  
宗一听立马气急败坏：“涉你就不能有点同情心吗！”  
“我是热爱享乐的小丑嘛～当然先享乐再同情☆”  
“我要绝交！”宗捶墙。  
然而涉却突然一脸无聊：“哎呀姬君这种话可是说到我都听厌了……啊要不我来一起帮你变回来你再来一次吧。”  
“嗯啊？”mika一听眼睛都亮了，“日日树学长有办法吗？！”  
“没有。”涉露出了和善的微笑。

一旁的英智见mika这样便冷冷地说道：“真是麻烦的宠物呢，天天跟在主人后头阴魂不散，连别人的东西都要染指。”  
“英智，不要天天迁怒于与自己相似的人。”涉继续和善地微笑。  
“哦呀我可是早就从那种状态毕业了哦。”英智报以同样和善的微笑。  
“咳咳。”一旁当了许久背景板的弓弦这才插了进来，“不知道少爷是怎么打算的？”  
“……弓弦。”桃李一听就插了腰，“你这是什么反应啊！不着急吗！不担心吗！我可是遇到了人生的大危机啊！”说完便向着mika一指，“你看看裙带菜二号是怎么做的！”  
“不要把我固定成裙带菜二号啊！话说你这编号怎么都从2开始编的我记得小杏也是奴隶二号？？？”  
“奴隶一号在这里。”弓弦微笑着解释，“因为少爷难得能够对皇帝陛下有正确的认知所以我心中一直溢满了感动之情……”  
“人前拆台似乎有些不太地道啊。”英智笑得一脸纯良。  
“呜呜呜呜我就知道弓弦一直都是想跟我对着干！”桃李反倒真情实感地哭了起来，“我喜欢英智大人也不让我喜欢，我喜欢吃猪排饭也要天天给我塞蔬菜，冰激凌也只能偷偷溜出去买——”  
“麻烦你这些感想等换回去再抒发好吗，你再这样我要起诉你随意破坏他人形象了。”宗冷冷地说。  
“听说斋宫以前也是个爱哭鬼呢，与其这样迁怒于与自己相似的人，不如思考一下Valkyrie的live该怎么办？”  
“Valkyrie的live早就开始让影片独挡一面——”  
“嗯啊老师你还是要丢下我吗！就算变成了这个矮子的身体也要丢下我吗！？明明我说过不管怎么样都会养你的！”  
桃李立马开始晃mika“你在不满什么啊难道你很高吗？！”

“唉……”宗不禁叹了口气，强迫自己无视旁边两个闹腾的家伙，转向英智，“我就是不明白你为什么对Valkyrie这么执着，明明就是与你无关的事吧。”  
“如果玩具不好玩了的话，不管是谁都会觉得可惜的吧？”  
“你这种说辞真是让人作呕。”  
“再多说点～♪能够看到桃李的脸作出这种对我厌恶至极的表情真是太让人愉悦了。这样就省下了向桃李的妹妹提亲的麻烦，可以一次看个够呢～”  
“你是变态吗？！”宗扶额。  
刚才跟人掐了许久的桃李最后这句倒是听到了，啪哒啪哒就跑过来跟人争论：“你才是变态好吗，会让周围的人说出把自己的人生卖掉都可以之类的话的变态！”  
mika一听愣了：“嗯啊？你是小学生吗！说不过我就要去跟人告状吗？！”  
然而宗却彻底无视了他，仰望着桃李指着弓弦反驳：“你旁边这个就没有说过吗？！”  
“我可是拿着薪水说这个的。”弓弦微笑。  
“嗯啊，我……”mika抓耳挠腮，“我可是被老师养着的！”  
“……………………”  
回答他的便是沉默×5。

×××

鸡飞狗跳的一阵闹后，大家终于安分下来想到要开始好好排live。因为某两人的特殊情况，Valkyrie的两人便也留在了练习室内一同准备他们的live。  
“话说你们的live都是怎么搞的？排完了吗？”这会儿桃李倒是认真了起来。  
mika见他换上这神情，只觉自己像是被老师催作业的学生一般，支支唔唔起来：“我、我还没想好……”  
“喂刚刚不是还说哪边的哪个谁可以独挡一面的？？”  
“嗯啊，老师基本都不用怎么练的啦，所以我一直都拖到不能再拖才找他排来着。”  
“难道你是在指责高贵聪明的我不如你的老师吗！”  
“诶，难道你还怀疑过这一点吗？”  
“呜啊啊啊啊！你也只会欺负我！！！讨厌你！！！”  
“等等不要用这张脸说讨厌我啊我会受伤的——”

然而另一边却是另一番景象了。  
“Fine这次的曲子就是这首了。”弓弦关掉了音响。  
“如果是宗的话，肯定不需要多余的说明吧！”涉开始吹友人。  
“为什么？既然要做就要做到完美，怎么可以半调子！”宗却毫不领情，“所有的细节都要讨论！背景设定歌曲主旨之类的比演出重要多了！”  
“Fine可没有那么多罗嗦的东西。”英智说道，“斋宫至少也意识到一下给你的跟班添了多少麻烦吧。”  
“到底是谁给了你多嘴我们之间的事的勇气？！”  
“宗明明对Fine有着很深层次的了解，不是吗？”涉转而开始忽悠，“不如给这次的衣装编排都提点——”  
“涉。”英智认真地打断他，“看来我还是能力不够，不能满足你呢。”  
“不不不，皇帝陛下，这只是我对于友人的恶趣味而已～”

废话说完，四人便跟着音乐来了一遍。  
熟悉的，像是描绘高贵优雅的天使一般的风格。  
mika与桃李此时也坐在一旁看着那整齐的舞步及毫无违和的合声，似乎从一开始这组合便是这样，似乎他们都像已磨合了数个月一般。  
“为什么这种事他会这么熟练啊。”桃李小声抱怨。  
“因为老师一直在关注Fine的live嘛。”  
“哼，是因为输给了Fine吗？”  
“唔……七夕那时是把Fine的所有live都翻来覆去看了好几遍呢，之后大约是‘好好关注过的新番就算喂屎也要追完’的心态吧。”  
“喂这是什么乱七八糟的心态啊？！”  
“嘛嘛，老师有时候就是太认真，认真到只执着于认真这件事，反而对一些无聊的东西也很上心就是了。”  
同样地，Fine那边也传来了些许赞扬的声音。  
“你看，老师很厉害吧！”mika骄傲地说。

“是呢……”桃李蜷成一团说道，“大家大概都喜欢那样的我吧。”  
“诶？”mika愣了。  
“Valkyrie是什么样的东西我也不了解，回到Fine还要天天被长毛家伙骂……”桃李闷闷地说，“好像我就是多余的一样。”


	3. Chapter 3

“真是难看的样子啊。”  
“诶？”  
桃李抬起头，这才发现Fine已经结束了排练，自己的身体正俯视着他抱怨。  
“是呢，那样的斋宫有过一次就足够了。”英智在旁说道，“斋宫可是无意识地对可爱的桃李施加了这么大的压力，要好好反省哦。”  
“结果变成了我的错了吗？！你这混蛋作为之前事件的始作俑者才是最需要反省的吧！！”  
“虽然少爷能够在态度上有所‘成长’很让人开心，但是能否减少一些过激的用语呢？”弓弦苦恼地开口，“毕竟少爷是姬宫家的继承人，也是需要考虑一下形象的。”  
“哼，老师也是斋宫家的继承人！哪里比你家少爷差了！”  
“哎呀，经这么一说……如果斋宫与桃李一直不能换回来的话——”英智笑得一脸灿烂。  
“咿？！我才不要！！！”桃李立马跳脚。  
“不换回来我肯定会被这个熊孩子扔掉的！”mika悲鸣。  
“你好烦啊你让你的老师继续把你捡回去不就行了吗！”桃李想都不想就顶了回去。  
“可是我这边并不是很想多照顾一个……”弓弦苦恼again。  
“我的人设已经是生活不能自理要被照顾的吗！！！！”mika抱头。  
“你们吵死了啊！”宗终于忍不住了。  
“嘛嘛，都冷静一下，冷静一下～”涉倒是看戏看得津津有味，“皇帝陛下似乎还有什么别的想法呢～”  
经他一清场，英智便接着说道：“如果说你们没有交换回来的话，那么今年桃李就会与我和涉一起毕业呢。”  
“诶？”桃李像是发现了什么新大陆一样。  
“虽然现在已经各自决定了去向，但是继承姬宫家的话也可以考虑在第一年里转到我的专业，这样就能在大学里也能与可爱的桃李一起学习了呢。”  
“诶～～～～～～～”桃李扑街。  
“喂我挑的专业和学校可是为了人生理想考虑的你们这群随便玩弄他人人生的混蛋给我住手啊！！！”宗立马打断了他们。  
“可是如果不换回来的话，那也就不是你的人生了吧，斋宫？”英智面无表情地回答。  
“你适可而止一点吧！老师才不会就这样像你妥协的！肯定会换回来的！”  
“啊，你这边。”英智皱了皱眉，“既然喜欢说什么‘跟老师到地狱的尽头都在一起’的话，斋宫突然变成一年级的话，不是代表你们能一起站在舞台上的时间又变多了吗？”  
“诶？”mika HP-1  
“喂影片你不要听他乱讲！”  
“如果说是想要延长相处的时间，一直保持同样的步调的话，斋宫肯定是不会答应的吧 。”英智见这儿被撬松了一点，马上乘胜追击，“如果说让你为了斋宫留一级的话，应该没有什么心理障碍吧？”  
“我、我当然愿意！”mika扑街。  
“愿意个鬼啊你要因为我留级我们就江湖再见好吗！”宗马上去拉人。  
“唔可是……”  
“难道你就觉得我一直这个样子也无所谓吗虽然我知道你肯定不是那种只看外表的肤浅之人——”  
“这种时候还要吹一把呢。”涉赶忙插一句。  
“涉你闭嘴。”宗回头秒堵，接着对着mika说，“虽然知道你对外表这种无所谓不然也不会一天到晚收拾不妥当但是这样再也回不去了就真的没关系了吗？！”  
“老师不要说话说这么快……”mika简直一个头两个大，弯弯绕绕想了老半天才突然灵光一闪，两手一拍，说：“老师原来是问的这个啊！”  
“……哪个啊。”宗突然有不详的预感。  
“老师的身体我当然也喜欢——！！！”  
“才不是问你这个好吗！！！！！！”

“哦呀，说起来弓弦是怎么想的呢？毕竟也是关系者之一。”  
“哼，弓弦肯定是说‘少爷难得这么靠谱干脆永远不要换回来了’吧！”桃李忍不住哼哼。  
“唔……”然而弓弦陷入了沉思。  
“……什么啊！这个时候竟然没有毫不犹豫地反驳！弓弦你太过分了哇啊啊啊啊啊啊——”桃李张嘴就要哭。  
“你这撒娇也有个限度好吗，都多大了啊？！”mika马上捂住他的嘴。  
“你有什么资格说限度！”桃李立马挣开对着宗一指，“我跟他交换这么点儿时间看你俩撒娇撒来撒去都看得想吐了好吗还好意思说我？！”  
“你别信口雌黄！”  
“嘛嘛，这种事习惯了就好～”涉见宗的表情开始不妙便出来打圆场。  
“长毛家伙你怎么天天胳膊肘往外拐啊！”  
“诶宗可是我重要的友人这明明是往里拐不是吗？”  
“唔哇啊啊啊都欺负我！”  
那边厢闹了一整圈，弓弦这才又开了口：“现在这个状况我一时也……有些混乱。毕竟从最开始少爷就是少爷，我所要做的，也只是为少爷奉献我的人生而已。”  
“可是你的‘少爷’就要变成别人了哦……”桃李难得地没有大吵大闹，“我可是一直把弓弦当作家人看待的。”  
“你们哪来这么多问题，反正总是要换回来的不是吗？”宗摊手。  
“呜呜可是你换不回来还有个跟屁虫，我换不回来弓弦就不要我了啦！！明明不过是个臭弓弦而已怎么可以这样！！！”  
说着桃李就哇哇大哭着，“唰”地冲了出去。  
“哎你等等给我回来啊别顶着老师的身体到处跑——”mika想也不想就跟着追了上去。  
“少、少爷——”  
“臭弓弦不许跟来哇啊啊啊啊啊——”桃李还选择性地回了一句。  
“喂你们三个别跑啊——”宗这才反应过来一起跟着夺门而出。  
“你也不许跟来！你这个可恶的罪魁祸首我的不幸都是你跟长毛家伙造成的！！！！！”  
“…………我好像莫名中枪了呢？？”涉在练习室门口一头雾水地看着四人的追逐战。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是愉快的日子呢。”英智笑道。  
“皇帝陛下的恶趣味也适可而止一点吧？我都要怀疑这是您在从中做梗呢！”  
“哦呀？我还在怀疑这是涉为我准备的轻喜剧呢。”英智夸张地皱了皱眉，“可真是让人失落的一厢情愿。”

×××

在Fine为live准备得如火如荼的时候，红月自然也不会懈怠。  
因而在这场热火朝天的追逐站终点等着的，正是路过的鬼龙红郎。  
“莲巳，下个月的live神崎应该——啊噗！”  
“阿噗是什么鬼啊，鬼龙你什么时候也……呃啊。”  
于是乎，出现在莲巳敬人眼前的，便是嚎淘大哭的斋宫宗如炮弹一样撞上鬼龙红郎的一幕。  
“#￥%……×&%#￥@”敬人短路了。

“就是这样嘛……”哭唧唧的“斋宫宗”解释完了情况便抽抽嗒嗒地说道。  
一旁的“姬宫桃李”却从弓弦那儿抢了纸巾开始擦他的脸：“你够了没有别哭了哭得难看死了。”  
“嘛嘛，反正这儿都是自己人不要紧啦，小斋，哦不对斋宫以前不是也经常哭来哭去的……”红郎捏着下巴说道。  
“鬼龙你有完没完！”宗差点就要打人了。  
“诶老师以前也是这样吗？”然而mika眼睛却亮了起来。  
“唔……”被这一问，红郎倒是仔仔细细地看了下哭得稀里哗啦的桃李，“感觉以前就是这样吧。”  
“诶～～～～～”  
“影片你别给我摆这种傻不拉叽的表情。”  
“唔可是这样也很可爱嘛，老师以后也可以多依赖依赖我，在我怀里哭也没事哦。”  
“谁要在你怀里哭啊？！这个废柴一样的样子哪里可爱了？！”  
“变这个样子还不是因为你！”桃李马上跟着控诉起来，“当时还是你们撞我的！撞到这么高贵可爱又聪明的我还准备这样夺走我的人生你们真的是太——————过分了！！”  
“少爷不要担心，我作为使用人一定会尽快找出解决问题的方法的。”  
“哼！弓弦你这么说已经晚了！！！”桃李立马“唰”的一下站起来，“今天我再也不想看到你！！”  
然而敬人却推了推眼镜：“你们先好好反省一下在走廊奔跑的问题好吗？”  
“咿——”新的克星上线让桃李又是一阵哆嗦，“副会长这么说教这是要说到今天半夜了吗？！”  
“啊，说到这个……”mika却毫不关心这个说教的问题，“今晚怎么办？”  
某四人立时面面相觑。  
“我、我要跟裙带菜2号回去！”桃李回身抱住了mika的胳膊。  
“虽、虽然被老师主动抱着很让人开心但是为什么是我啊？！”  
“因为前面排练的时候只有你跟我一起悲惨地蹲在墙角嘛……”  
“这种认同感我才不想要啊！我可是学院第一的Valkyrie的成员才没有那么不堪好吗？！”  
“……那么我是也按照身体的原样生活比较好吗？”宗陷入了沉思。  
“老爷与夫人都长期在国外，所以就算今日暂时离开也并不会有很大的影响。”弓弦的笑容却有了裂痕，“但是如果少爷不在的话，还是会有寂寞呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

“所以……今晚吃什么？”在斋宫家中，mika看着冰箱一脸为难。  
“你怎么问我啊？！”桃李敲了敲桌子，“这不是你家吗，我怎么知道吃什么？？”  
“嗯啊，因为平时都是老师做饭的嘛……”  
“你还真是意外地没用呢，我本以为你才是照顾人的那个来着。”  
“既然嫌我没用你就来做饭嘛，难道不召唤阿弓来解决问题就没办法了吗！”  
“这哪是这个问题，高贵的我怎么可能去做饭！？再说弓弦的薪水可是我家支付的！”  
“你、你这算什么，我可是打工挣了不少Valkyrie的活动资金的，出钱方面的决心可是完全不会输给你这种吃父母老本的！”  
“明明是个偶像还以打工补贴家用为荣，根本就是人气不够的丧家犬吧。Fine在很久以前就能靠live的收入解决所有基本需求了。另外，就算你再说我不做事，我也是能好好照顾好king的！”  
“king是什么鬼啊，照顾好什么东西有什么好吹的，我捡回来的玩偶不也是全都处理好了吗？！”  
“捡回来的玩偶不也只是你自己自我满足的东西吗，本质上难道比我照顾king好到哪儿去了吗！”  
“才不一样……”mika想了想，“嗯啊，不对，好像是一样的？！”  
出钱，不做家务饭来张口衣来伸手，偶尔照顾一下自己的小宠物。  
完全是一模一样啊？！  
想到这儿他不禁耷拉下了脑袋，拿出了冰箱里的速冻食品：“结果我们是两个不顶用的凑在了一起吗，啊啊……好让人悲伤。”  
“喂喂不要用这种恶心的词来概括我好吗。”  
"那你也至少体现一点作用吧，老师才不是你这样的人！"  
“……”桃李这也是不耐烦了，上前抢过mika手里的速冻食品便看了起来。  
“哼，不是‘高贵的我不可能去做饭吗’……”他小声嘀咕起来。  
“诶～～～”桃李却像没听到一样，眼睛发亮地说的说道，“这不是牛肉盖饭吗！”  
“…………”mika有点受不了桃李用宗的脸搞这种精神攻击。  
“好像很好吃的样子诶！！”说着桃李就照着包装上的说明开始干了起来。  
“喂等等啊，老师可是对体重很在意的你不要随便吃那么多——！！”  
“哈？我现在要饿死了好吗，带着这种饥饿感生活根本就是畸形的！”  
“……”怎么办他说得好有道理。

一阵忙活之后，mika便被拖到桌边被迫看着自家老师一脸幸福地吃着速冻食品。  
“为什么会变成这样……”他眼泪都下来了。  
“这也是没办法的事情不是吗，我也不想被卷进这种诡异的灵异现象好吗。”  
“我和老师从没有分开那么久……”  
“什么嘛不是好好地坐在这儿吗你有空抱怨不如赶紧吃了饭洗洗睡吧。”  
“你的人设是崩坏了吗？！不是可爱的少爷～～这种人设吗？！为什么会突然这么现实像咸鱼一样没有理想了啊？！”  
“哈？！我可是很有理想的现在就想着赶快飞到明天去见英智大人好吗！！！”  
“你这种理想简直比咸鱼还不如啊？！！”  
“你的理想就很高贵吗，把一切都交给别人决定还沾沾自喜，真是没出息！”  
“…………”mika却突然沉默了。  
“怎、怎么了啦，突然就熄火了……哼，肯定是被聪明的我说得哑口无言了吧！”  
“以前老师也说过这些话呢。”  
“啊？”  
“说我只是雏鸟情结，等着我自己走掉。”  
“喂等等我没兴趣听你们的感情史啊。”桃李接着又补了一句，“你这样不会觉得自己给别人带来负担了吗？”  
“负担？为什么？我只是想帮到老师而已。”  
“他不是做饭洗衣收拾房间什么都做得很好吗，明明一个人也能过下去，哪里有你能帮助他的地方了。”桃李摆了摆手，“还不如就这样保持距离，免得增加无意义的负担呢。”  
然而mika却不回答，只露出了暧昧的笑容。  
“咿你干嘛，这样很恶心诶。”  
“刚才有一瞬，只是一瞬，突然觉得好像就是老师坐在这里。”mika歪着头说道，“但是果然还是不是呢。”  
“…………这不是废话嘛。”桃李小声说道。

与他们的热闹相反，宗与弓弦此时却一同在沙发上枯坐。  
实在是，太无聊了。  
mika不在，弓弦也基本是个陌生人，虽然没什么想与人交谈的欲望，但是这样也实在是憋得慌了。  
另一边弓弦则深刻地感受到生活技能满点的是有多么无聊，早先习惯了对少爷的各种服侍都全部随了风，自己除了在旁当个摆设以外似乎还没能有什么别的用处。  
“好想回家……”宗这会儿实在是憋不住了，从king的嘴边抽出了手，懒懒地说。  
家里有他的裁缝工作台，家里有他的烤炉，家里还有个任他搓圆捏扁天天缠着他的影片mika……回家多好！  
“可是这儿就是少爷的家哦。”弓弦皮笑肉不笑。  
“切，被讨厌了的人还真是喜欢挣扎呢。”  
“会耍性子，会闹别扭的才是少爷呢～”  
果然已经无聊到开始唠嗑了。  
“这不是只有麻烦吗？”宗又想起那个哭唧唧的自己，气就不打一处来。  
“完全不麻烦别人的人不是很难相处吗？”弓弦这会儿也没有了对着少爷的那份耐心，开始随意了起来。  
“因为会麻烦别人才会靠近他的话，那个人也太可怜了。”宗摊手。  
“真是在莫名的地方有着正义感呢。”  
“只是不了解什么会让人这么死心塌地地追随而已。”  
“哦呀，这似乎是斋宫殿下自己的烦恼呢？”  
“切，这才不是我的烦恼啊。”宗心中不快，回手就去撸了king两下，忿忿地不再说话了。  
“人总是会倾向于去自己被需要的地方。”弓弦见状，接着答道，“大概也是一种自我满足吧。”  
然而宗却懒得再去回答什么，一个人撑着脸去操心mika有没有好好吃饭有没有好好刷牙有没有准时睡觉（以下省略500字）了。  
哎，真是寂寞呢。

×××

新的一天，新的开始！太阳公公当空照，斋宫宗却玩迟到。  
“呜哇啊啊啊臭弓弦都不叫我——”桃李一路向着3A的教师狂奔，“啊不对，弓弦不在！我怎么知道裙带菜2号也是个等人叫起床的啊？！”  
虽说向来个性奔放的3A并不会在意一个人突然的迟到——尽管这背后的原因可能是他们能八卦个几天的有趣故事，但还是有个人注意到了桃李。  
“呀，斋宫～”  
是英智大人————！桃李的眼睛都亮了。  
“怎么迟到了？”英智关心地问道，“昨晚发生了什么吗？”  
天啊。  
桃李想着。  
我不想换回来了……这波不亏啊！！！

当然宗那儿就没这么好的运气了。  
良好的作息习惯让宗毫无障碍地准时地睁了眼，于是乎新的一天就在弓弦微妙的失落的眼神中开始了。  
“有什么意见吗？”宗在自己利索地穿完了衣服捣鼓好了早餐后喝着咖啡问道。  
“当然没有～”职业笑容。  
影片这个时候大约都已经扑上来了吧……宗忍耐着捶桌的欲望想道。

然而第一个扑上来的人……却是转校生。  
“啊，桃李～”  
还没来得及反应过来，便是一个熊抱。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”都说了好多次不要随便碰我！！  
转校生松开了他，狐疑地看了一眼，然后又犹豫地抱了上去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”不行，忍不住。  
“……”转校生松开。  
“啊啊啊啊放手！”怎么又抱了上来？！  
“……”转校生却是一脸受伤的表情，“诶桃李讨厌我了吗？”  
不行，已有人际还是要维护，宗赶忙跟着摇了摇头。  
“那是发生了什么事吗？”转校生一脸担忧，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
“没、没有……”  
“桃李不要勉强哦……”这回倒是不抱了，换成摸头了。  
宗简直整个人都不好了，这真的是那个自己觉得呆在自己也不会吵的转校生吗，对不同人的画风也太不一样了吧？！  
“没、没有……勉强。”  
“啊那就好～”转校生笑道，“唔……虽然今天要去看一下Valkyrie的进度，不能去看桃李的练习，不过今天也要加油哦！”  
“诶？”  
Val，Valkyrie？！


	5. Chapter 5

练习时间，向来劳禄命的转校生当然少不了各种活儿。这会儿便开始按照计划去处理返礼祭的遗留问题了。虽说咸鱼了好久的Valkyrie老是被打上问题组合的标签，但是比起那个排名学院第一，live前还得从天上把成员喊下来才能开的fine，好像也没有显得多有问题来着？  
这么想着，转校生便推开了练习室的大门——  
“够了没有，怎么又错！你知道你这是第几次了吗？再来几次猴子都要学会了！！”  
诶，这不是桃李的声音……  
“你好烦啊不习惯听懂了没有啊！走路什么的都无所谓啊，一下子换了个身高怎么可能跳舞跳得利索啊？！”  
呃……斋宫学长？？  
“那你要怎么样？敷衍过去？这种东西强扭一下就习惯了你看我昨天fine排练的时候出了什么错了吗？你这样对得起影片的编排吗！！”  
“等等？虽然老师这么说我很开心啦，但是为什么会扯上我啊？？”mika一脸无辜。  
“我说……这是……Valkyrie的练习时间对吧？”转校生一脸茫然地问。  
“啊……”姬宫桃李收回了拉着斋宫宗耳朵的手。  
紧接着熟悉的语气，但是不那么熟悉的声音——  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
转校生一转头便惊恐地发现高她十几公分的斋宫宗正哭唧唧地扑了过来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊斋宫学长放过我我还不想死！！”  
“呜呜呜呜你看他们欺负我！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我错了别人才不会欺负斋宫学长只有斋宫学长欺负别人好吗？？？”  
“讨厌！！怎么连奴隶2号都不帮我了！！”  
“不不不是吧，斋宫学长这种话不是应该说影片同学吗——诶等等，‘奴隶2号’？？”  
“我，”一旁的“桃李”板着脸指了指他和另外一个粉毛，“和这个小鬼，交换了。”  
那么今天早上遇到的那个“桃李”岂不是……  
“斋宫学长早上我我我我我不是故意的！！”  
“你还真是个可怕的家伙呢……”桃李看了看自觉土下座的转校生，对着宗吐槽道。

“简直魔鬼啊……你跟长毛家伙还真是挚友啊。”闹完了，桃李还不忘嘴上先爽快两句。  
“嗯啊，老师这个样子我也很久没看到了……稍微留情点也行吧。”mika开始帮腔。  
“是是，你对着自己的脸自己的身体就没有点恻隐之心吗！”  
“你俩怎么回事，过了一夜感情就这么好了？”宗无聊地开始抛秒表，“再说了，不就是因为对着自己的脸才会下狠手吗？”  
“哎呀你还真是可怜呢！我要看到和我一样高贵可爱又聪明的肯定要好好疼爱的！”  
“等你有点水平再自恋好吗？”宗简直有种直接把秒表朝他脸上扔出去的冲动。  
“既然少爷这么说了，也要在练习里好好相处呢。毕竟是和少爷一样‘高贵又可爱’的身体呢。”弓弦下意识地开始拆台。  
“弓弦————！！”桃李一个不开心，转身就拉住了mika，“哼，弓弦对我太坏了！我不要弓弦了！还不如奴隶3号！”  
“等等，我什么时候变成你的奴隶队伍一员了？！”  
“哎呀～你不喜欢这个叫法呀～”桃李听了便撇了宗一眼坏笑起来，刻意清了清嗓子换了语气说，“那么～我的人偶～”  
“诶！”  
“影片你那是什么表情！！！”宗憋不住了。  
“你想听的是那样的话吧～～”桃李笑得一脸小恶魔。  
“诶什、什么话？”虽然这里头的不对，但那外面的皮相还是挺扎心的，mika立马傻了。  
“影片，我想一辈子都和你在一起，直到死亡……不对，就算死亡也不能把我们分开。”  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶————？？？？”mika炸了。

“有点…………恶心……”宗却捂着脸开了口。  
“诶？等等，不对，老师，不是这样的——老师你听我解释！！”  
宗却无视了他继续道：“虽然大概明白这么做才是正确回答，但是看自己这样跟别人腻在一起真的有点恶心……”  
“咦我还以为你们有自己一直腻在一起的自知之明呢～”桃李揶揄道。  
“啊啊都是你！你不这么搞老师就不会意识到这样恶心了！”  
“干嘛啊你自己也觉得恶心吗？！”  
“我、我对老师的想法可是很纯洁的只是想要一直一起站在舞台上而已！”  
“开玩笑吧你之前不是还嘲笑我战五渣吗？人家同事下班了还一起去喝酒呢你这样连同事都不如吧？？我还知道想和英智大人一起出去玩呢！”  
“哎不是这个跟那个……”mika陷入混乱中。  
“啊这里也有问题呢。”转校生终于插了进来，“返礼祭的话斋宫学长应该和影片同学分开吧？不过到现在还没收到参加申请呢？”  
“哼，我才不要分开！”mika哼哼。  
“但是现在交换了好像正好呢。”转校生却接着说道，“这样刚好Valkyrie和Fine联合……”  
“好好好啊这样虽然多了个阿弓但是还是跟老师一起上台了！”  
“我不同意！”宗却否决了提议。  
“诶……为什么老师不同意？？”  
“不是都说了让你试着独立了吗？真是听不进去呢。既然交换了就继续保持Valkyrie的组成申请。”  
“可是这不是真正的老师啊！”  
“喂你们嫌弃人的时候照顾下被嫌弃的人的心情好吗？”桃李插腰抱怨。  
“嫌弃？”宗反而摆了摆手，“毕竟你也是涉喜欢的成员，我可没否认你的才能。”  
“等等老师你怎么表扬起他来了！不要随便对人温柔啊难道真的是要死了吗？！”  
“你不要老发散到那个方向好吗！”宗撇开mika继续对着桃李说道，“但是每个人都有适合与不适合吧？虽然我很讨厌Fine那种有钱人随便玩玩的敷衍的组合，但是你适合的也不是Valkyrie。”  
“哼，对比你的风格还真是努力想说得能入耳的话呢。”桃李却不买帐。

“那么老师走了的Valkyrie我不想要，我也不适合。”mika板着脸说，“老师参与之前我也教不好姬宫，如果有新人我也教不好。”  
“呵，还真是轻易就放弃了。既然这样就去别的组，我们解散。”  
“等等，斋宫学长这样也太过了……”转校生赶忙过来劝，“斋宫学长明明知道影片一直很重视Valkyrie……”  
“我重视的才不是Valkyrie！”影片说完却有点蔫了，“唔当然解散了也很难过……明明那么多的回忆……”  
“等我们走了以后那也是别人的Valkyrie了，这样的组合你要传承吗？”宗这会儿的语气倒是有些不确定了，“它是你的东西了，你有决定的权利。”  
“不要。让它死掉好了。”mika说着却回头去扒拉桃李，“你也是吧！如果Fine没有你追随的人了，那就没有意义了吧！”  
“诶诶你们闹别扭关我什么事啊？”桃李被这么一拖下水就慌了，想了半天才说，“可是英智大人的东西就是我的东西，他留下的肯定要好好珍惜嘛……然后踩尽各种蠢蠢的杂鱼！做学院第一～～权力的顶端！！”  
mika一听差点就要上去揪他的耳朵：“喂你这样很让人失望啊！不能配合一点吗！”  
“呼nia——怎么配合？我就是这么想的！”  
“说来等会长大人毕业之后Fine便只剩下少爷和我了呢。”弓弦不咸不淡地提醒。  
“……虽然这样让人感觉很尴尬，但是至少长毛家伙也消失了不能说不好吧。”桃李陷入沉思。  
“他们一起毕业了你也没问题吗！”mika还是不死心。  
“咿——怎么感觉情况变得更差了！”  
“少爷。”弓弦倒是忍不住叹了口气，“影片殿下也是，既然已经是偶像了，那么两位也会成为别人所憧憬的那个人。如果有与当初的自己动机相似的人加入的话，不就是传承了吗？”  
mika却不吃这一套：“这种循环到我这儿结束就可以了，让我一直跟老师在一起就行～”  
相反，宗却是很有感触：“呼，大概就是这一点吧？明明不管是技术还是能力都已经可以独挡一面，却仍旧像雏鸟一样不懂离开安逸的地方呢。”  
mika跟着闹别扭：“哼，背井离乡又不是会上瘾的东西～我也不想被踢出去啊！”

“之前我就想说了，你们总是说什么雏鸟啊，家啊的，不是很奇怪吗？”桃李却开口了，“果然是因为太宅了不爱出门吗？”  
“哈？你怎么可以这么说老师！”  
“哼哼，我可跟你们不一样，呆在家里都要闷死了！活着就是应该多走动～多看看外面的世界嘛！”桃李一叉腰，得意地说，“什么家啊什么的，不就只是让人回去的地方而已吗？将它当作一切多浪费啊！”  
宗听了想也不想就反驳道：“出去看到的大部分也都是俗物而已，啊啊你们这些俗物大概是不明白这些的吧。”  
“哼你总是说俗物俗物的，真是了不起死了！”  
“咳咳，我记得你好像也把家畜之类的挂在嘴边来着……”mika拆台。  
“那不一样啊啊啊！那是权力！权力你懂吗！啊啊真是跟你这种一生只有被统治的份的人完全无法交谈呢～”桃李突然换上了怜爱的眼神，“嘴上说着‘老师是举世无双的天才’之类的，但是实际上那么大的世界，那么多的有才能的人都看不到呢～”  
宗一听反倒来劲了：“呵，就算有更多有才能的人，也不是你们这些人吧。”  
“明明有那么多在偶像体系之外的艺术家，明明有那么多不参与这些的厉害的人，为什么要执着于一个偶像呢？这种时候就不要说什么才能了，不要拿这种东西来当遮羞布了～～明明就是喜欢别的地方嘛！就像英智大人又温柔又可靠又好看～这才是我的偶像嘛！”  
宗简直整个人都不好了：“你眼里这是哪个平行世界的混蛋天祥院啊？！”  
“就算你这么说，校园里关于你自己的流言不也是很奇怪的吗？那些人的说法和裙带菜2号一样吗？”  
“因为我喜欢的老师是只属于我一个人的嘛～”mika这画风却完全不一样。  
“所以你喜欢的不是舞台上的他吗？”桃李露出得逞的笑容。  
“诶，不，不是这样的……”  
“影片！”宗看不下去了，“你这怎么说被拐跑就被拐跑啊！”  
桃李却科科地笑了起来：“欺负脑袋转不过来的人最开心啦，哈哈！反正放着不管你们也会纠结一下午到底要不要参加返礼祭，不如就直接联合了让我也能继续和英智大人一起站在舞台上好啦！想要一起的时候就按规定组队，想要试试看自己能不能独立就按照原组合组队～双赢！转校生也是这么想的吧！”  
“诶？啊我就是……单纯想忽悠Valkyrie先报名而已啊……”转校生一脸无辜。

“既然这样那就继续按照原组合方式报名，我拒绝联合。真是的……唧哩呱啦说一堆没用的废话。”宗却顽固地拒绝了。  
“老师……”  
“你给我在这段时间内把这小鬼训练好，我可不想看到Valkyrie有一塌糊涂的live。”  
“你这个魔鬼——”桃李刚想抱怨却刹了车，“诶不对，裙带菜2号比你要温柔多了，啊总之你不出现就行！”  
“话说，小姑娘，Fine是已经提交了参加返礼祭的申请了吧。”宗接着露出了颇有深意的笑容。  
“嗯……”转校生突然有了不祥的预感。  
“届时斋宫殿下就要与我一组参加梦幻祭了呢。”弓弦说道。  
“虽然人偶都不在手边很是麻烦，但是若能在这次干掉天祥院这个混蛋，也是不错啊。”  
接着，两人便相视一笑。  
“虽然‘干掉’的说法是过分了些……”弓弦愉悦地说，“不过还是很让人期待呢～”


	6. Chapter 6

Fine的live过后不久，便是返礼祭了。  
虽说早就扬言要把影片扔去自己负责live，但在临开场前宗还是兢兢业业地提着化妆包一溜小跑地进了Valkyrie的休息室。  
“啊～老师也来了！”  
一进门，mika便从那穿得乱七八糟的演出服中挣扎了出来，挤了个闪瞎人的笑脸。  
“………………Non！！！”

“所以说啊，不是说得很绝情一样吗，怎么现在又在当保姆了？”一旁的桃李撑着脸看着另一边帮忙穿衣服的俩人忍不住吐槽起来。  
“哼，老师帮我做衣服让你感到不满了吗～真是难看的嫉妒～”mika一叉腰，尾巴简直要翘到天上去。  
“哈？就算不关注Valkyrie也知道斋宫学长可是给不知道多少个组合做过衣服了好吗？！”  
“斋宫殿下这样是不是也是保护过度了呢？”这边Fine的两个又开始一唱一和。  
宗一听又炸了，把衣服穿一半的mika往怀里一夹指着弓弦就叨叨起来：“这种话才不想被你说好吗？！我还说live前人怎么没了，结果在这儿帮人穿衣服啊？！”  
“我觉得对于live您应该是有足够的信心才会先行离开的，毕竟少爷这边若是有了什么差池也是您不想看到的，不是么？”  
“哼哼～你们再这样窝里反～可就要被我们暴打了哦～”桃李见状便笑得一脸欠揍，“嘛～虽然这其中也有你做的衣服的加成，不如就让高贵的我就屈尊给你一个替我丰富衣橱的机会作为感谢吧……！”  
宗听了想也不想就回答：“回家自己开下衣柜看‘丰富的衣橱’吧，好像我这十几年不是给自己的身体做衣服一样。”  
“你——！！！”  
“如果不想妆被画花就给我老老实实呆着。”  
“呜啊啊啊你个魔鬼！就不觉得对不起这可爱的外表吗！”  
“不觉得。”宗一脸冷漠。  
“倒是你啊，不觉得这样对不起老师优雅的外表吗！”  
“不！觉！得！”

×××

3、2、1,灯光亮起。  
虽说并不是习惯了的身体，但是这布景，这灯光，那些自己精心设计准备的东西却仍就是那么熟悉。  
缀满羽毛的繁复舞台并不是他最爱的搭配，但这些将Fine吞噬后重生的舞台，却又让他兴奋起来，在这空间里继续着他习惯了的独幕剧——  
“家畜们～可要跟紧我的脚步哦！侧耳倾听吧，我的歌声！”  
咳咳，人设还是要贯彻的。  
“还真是熟练呢。”弓弦在身后小声揶揄。  
“舞台上不许讲话。”  
弓弦听了便笑笑，继续专注表演去了。  
——如果是影片的话，大概还要多嘴两句的吧。  
这些有的没的的牢骚，还真是停不下来呢。

与之相对的，宗看到桃李参与的Valkyrie的live时，整张脸都绿了。  
“今天的live也要认真看哦诶嘿～☆”  
桃李抛出了杀伤力300%的wink。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
台下立马疯了。  
“这、这是什么地方的谁……”宗随手找了个音箱就准备扔出去，“只能……做掉了！”  
“请您冷静，看观众的反应似乎您一直被期待着有这方面的服务呢。不如考虑一下增加新的路线？”  
“谁会考虑啊！！！？？？？”

×××

下半场的live便在宗的无限碎碎念里开始了。转型的桃李似乎和那个基因突变一般的宗一样受欢迎，不一会儿便打败了不少组合，开始向着淘汰赛顶端前进。  
“继那边Valkyrie的胜利之后，本场的胜利是——Fine！还真是应景的颜色呢，Amazing！”  
“涉……你在这儿就说明……”宗看着临时主持头疼地扶额。  
“我是你们的日日树涉！是在这樱花前线里为大家带来粉色的胜利的使者——！”  
“你的冷笑话收一收好吗？一点都笑不出来。”  
“哦呀哦呀哦呀，这不是姬君吗？还真是让人惊讶的撞衫呢！”涉夸张地朝宗耸了耸肩，“今日虽是返礼祭，可时间似乎也调皮地回到了过去，让人见到了很多令人怀念的组合呢！然而真是可惜，我们这些毫无组合可回忆的，自然是没有那样的演出供大家猜测的！”  
“我就知道……”宗看着天祥院英智与青叶纺一同上了台。  
“因此，为了给大家带去满满的惊喜与欢乐，今日我日日树涉便会同样作为原Fine的一员一同参加，真是——Amazing！”  
“本来只是先前一时兴起，没想到却变成了有趣的状况了～”英智笑着对宗说道。  
“将涉拉做盟友，还真是让人不舒服。”  
“那个……”青叶纺插了进来，“虽然是被强拉来的，我也算是其中一员来的……宗不要一直无视我啊，这很伤人的……”  
“谁是宗，我是姬宫桃李。”宗直接甩脸色。  
“诶诶诶这个时候直接否认？！用不着这样吧！明明英智都告诉我了……”  
“天祥院你这混蛋——”  
“‘少爷’，live可是要开始了哦。”弓弦小声提醒，“不过这还真是让人怀念呢……毕竟当时少爷也曾在台下看着Fine的live。”  
“既然这样……”宗说着拿起了话筒，“就让我替他……将这些击碎吧！”

×××

后台的桃李傻眼了。  
“等等，为什么会在这里啊，不是要和我一起打进全国大赛的吗影山！！”  
“喂喂串作了这里只有影片没有影山啊！纺学长在原Fine好像有点怪怪的又好像有点道理……”  
“咳咳……那个裙带菜3号不是跟你关系很好吗？”  
“什么鬼啊这么快就三号了啊？！还有我跟纺学长哪里相似了为什么都是裙带菜大类啊！！”  
“你好烦诶不就随口说一下而已吗？？再说这种事你怎么不关心一下，不是Fine打败的Valkyrie吗，这我还是知道的！”  
“哼Valkyrie才没有被打败！还不都是Fine用些下三滥的手段……！你们总想着老师是被打败了，但是老师实际上根本不在意这些！不管你们做什么他都是那样云端上的人！”  
“哦哦好好知道了，所以现在‘云端上的人’开始认认真真地打那些没能搞掉他的杂鱼了吗？真是不好笑啊。”  
“认真不是挺好的吗？”mika却难得没去跟他拌嘴，晃荡着腿说道，“不管是对live，对缝纫，还是对人，老师就是很认真啊，所以我才喜欢的嘛。”  
“别说了鸡皮疙瘩都掉一地了……”  
“哼，老师才不和天祥院一样，随随便便就喜欢玩弄别人的梦想。”  
“喂，不许这么说英智大人！”  
“你又对他了解多少呢？总是这么说……”mika摆了摆手，“憧憬啊向往啊这种关系太远了，根本就看不到本来的样子。”  
“你这么说，我又不想这样的……呜……不就是错过了两年吗！难道很长吗？！”  
“不我不是这个意思……你别哭你别哭啊！”  
“不是也有很多人说斋宫学长坏话吗你就觉得无所谓吗！”  
“呃大家不喜欢的话，老师不就是我一个人的了嘛。”mika开始满嘴跑火车地安慰人。  
“可是我就是不要嘛！我要大家都一起来喜欢英智大人！！！”  
mika一听倒是接不下去了，半天才挤出来一句：“你还真是……把他当偶像啊……”

×××

“还真是获得了不错的人生呢。”在台上，英智则开始了一贯的挑衅。  
“真是可怜，在你看来不管什么都是不错的人生呢。”宗自然要跟他去杠。  
“我说你们……不要在live中这样……”纺有气无力地说。  
“啊哈哈哈哈前任不要担心！有我，你的日日树涉在，这些都是微不足道的小事而已！”  
“咿——我可是完全没有习惯你的存在啊，不是说好了是敌人的吗，到底为什么会变成这样……”  
真是，太不幸了。

“你应该很恨我吧。”英智对着宗露出了满是期待的笑容，“如果就这样继承Fine然后毁了它，我可是会很伤心的。”  
“别开玩笑了，只是因为你创建了Fine，我就要将它当作你去憎恨吗？你走了之后就算摧毁它也不过是摧毁毫不相干的人的人生而已！”  
“呵呵，斋宫还真是温柔呢，所以才会得到抢夺这样好的人生的机会吗？”  
“不过是个臭小鬼而已。”  
“被保护着，被爱着……就算是我，也想要好好爱护这样的存在呢。”  
“你能做的，也只有培养温水中的废物而已。”  
“所以斋宫要在今天将他从温暖的羊水中扯出来，在满是灰尘和污泥的地面拖行吗？”  
“这不是你一直期待看到的东西吗？”  
英智却不回答了，看向周围原Fine的两人说道：“今天难得涉也在，纺也在，应当是个好好怀念过去的日子。”  
“我可没有能与你们怀念的过去。”  
“因为你的一切都是进行时，好像从来都没有一个终结（Fine）呢。”  
“对我来说，终结只有清算之时。”  
“不，是因为你现在的一切都建立在那个过去之上吧？”英智颇有深意地笑着，“就这样拖累着周围的人，让他与你一起沉浸在这个永不终结的过去里。”  
“呵，你也喜欢将他当作一个毫无想法的人偶呢。可惜他本就不是我所能够控制的。”  
“如果你一直持续这样的状态，一直作为‘姬宫桃李’生活下去……”英智意有所指地看了看后台，“你们的缘分，说不定也会断呢？啊，不过我可是很期待你对我的诅咒，毕竟它们都将是我美好的青春回忆之一呢～♪ ”

美好的青春回忆。  
眩目的灯光，嘈杂的音乐，令人不适的原Fine的舞台——为什么在这种环境下，还会有美好的回忆？  
身后的弓弦正按他的指示精确地动作着，原Fine几人对他来说都已相当熟悉，此时也没什么让他意外的事件发生……  
就那样轻易地，用一个陌生的身体，精准地执行了自己的计划。  
在这几乎是机械的动作之后，通过扩音器放大的声音在他的耳边响起：  
“获胜的是——Fine！这是青出于蓝而胜于蓝吗！”  
是他过去所不甘心的，然而却并没有任何成就感。  
“……那不是我的舞台。”宗想着，陷入了一片混沌之中。

×××

“……你还好吧？”  
再回过神时，眼前却是mika担忧的眼神。  
“啊真是的，虽然你总是这么吵也爱说老师的坏话，但是也不要这样吓我嘛！突然像失去意识一样我也很担心的。”  
“……影……”宗犹豫地开口。  
然而mika却完全无视了那个声音开始晃他：“啊啊啊啊啊怎么回事？！为什么老师会突然扑到天祥院怀里啊！这种出轨我不接受啊你到底对老师做了什么啊！！！”  
“影片！”  
“诶？啊？那个……”mika说着就开始噼里啪啦掉眼泪，“老师你俩换回来了？！”  
“当然换回来了，让我做扑到天祥院怀里的事不如让我去——”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”mika也不给他说完的机会立马就扑了上去，“我还以为回不来了，以后都得习惯那个样子的老师了！！”  
“你还真是……悲观啊……”宗无话可说。  
“啊不过这样的话，下场我和老师又变成同一组了……”mika小心翼翼地问道，“老师不是想让我自己出去独立吗？”  
“只是想让你有能够独立的资本……可以多个选择而已。”宗移开了视线，悄悄握住了mika的手。  
总有些地方，就算离开了，就算兜兜转转看了许多，最后还是会回到那里。  
“等以后，我们还会有很多机会……”宗说着不禁有些磕巴起来，“还有很多机会，能够一起站在舞台上。”  
“老师……！！”  
“到时候，如果你还会选择在我身边的位置的话……”  
“我会的！”  
“我还没说完呢？！”  
mika却笑着抱紧了宗：“老师不说～我也是明白的！”

就算Valkyrie消失了，我们还会构筑新的舞台。  
只属于我们的舞台。

END


End file.
